


Loveless AU

by NinalaTsuki



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, Angst, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, Happy, M/M, Murder Mystery, No Sex, Non-Sexual, Not Beta Read, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinalaTsuki/pseuds/NinalaTsuki
Summary: "Beloved"After Lafayette told me this was his real name he died.He was murdered.





	Loveless AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So I was reading Loveless (Manga) again and I was like 'Mmm...you should make a fanfic of the Hamilton characters in the Loveless world' so this is chapter one! I do hope you like it.

Thomas sighed as he arrived to his new school that day, he had his backpack and all the documents he needed to give to his new homeroom teacher. He took a deep breath before opening the door to the teacher lounge and flashing his best smile "Good morning, I'm Thomas Jefferson" one of the teacher turned around and walked towards him "Oh, hi, you are Jefferson? Where are your parents?" she tilted her head not really understanding why he was there alone. Thomas just chuckled before answering "Well they couldn't make it, they are really busy people but don't worry, I brought all my paperwork" she couldn't believe her ears as the small boy told her that "Busy...but is your first day at school...did you also come alone?" at that she got another small laugh from the boy "Ms. Schuyler, it's pretty normal for kids my age to walk to school alone...also a lot of kids come from families with busy parents" he smiled again as he grabbed her hand "My homeroom is number 3, isn't it? let's go! Excuse us!" he started walking with her towards the classroom, as they left the teachers started to whisper about Thomas's past and how they hoped Eliza Schuyler would do fine with this student.

Once inside the classroom Eliza started by writing Thomas's name on the board "Say hello to Thomas Jefferson, he will be with us from now on as a transferred student!" he smiled and said hi to everyone, he could clearly hear the whispering about him as he walked to sit on the empty chair next to a really developed girl who looked a bit of an airhead for Thomas's liking, when he sat down he looked at her "Hi, can I borrow your book?" the girl blushed bright red and put the book on his desk "H-here!!!.....h-hey T-thomas, do you have a cellphone?" she looked really nervous while talking, this made Thomas groan internally as he simply answered with a no, he had never found an interest in having a cellphone. 

He hoped that would be the end of the talking but he was so wrong "Oh...'kay well then...where is your cram school?" he was reading the book as he answered "I don't go to cram school..." he just wanted to concentrate on whatever they were learning at class but she had to continue asking "So who's your favorite in AKB48? Maria likes Mayuyu! She's so cute ♡" Thomas rolled his eyes "There's too many, O can't tell them apart...and why are you interrogating me?" Maria got even more nervous as she pointed at a group of girls "Well everyone told Maria to talk to you....and you are so cool so Maria thought everyone wanted to know more about you" in that moment the other girls gasped and started to tell Maria that she was the only one who said he was cool while they pulled on her hair, Ms. Schuyler tried to calm them down but her voice was pretty much lost to Thomas's words "People who get used by others are pathetic....People who use others are dumb, but not as dumb as the ones who get used" this made everyone shut up and stare at Thomas in shock, he gave the book back to Maria whispered how much he hated dumb girls. 

This made Maria start crying really loud as all the girls came to try to calm her down while saying how much of an idiot Thomas was. The day continued as Thomas watched how everyone acted towards the others 'Laf, life sucks....I wish it would hurry up and end." He still couldn't believe Maria still tried to talk to him at lunch even as her group of friends glared at her for choosing him. 

Outside the school gate a man leaned against the fence as he asked someone who was passing by if they knew at what time the school would be out, he smiled before lightning a cigarette as he waited for it to be 12:30. 

When the bell finally rang Thomas grabbed his things and started walking outside the classroom, in that moment Maria got close to him "Thomas! Going home? Any plans for today?" he tried his best not to roll his eyes at the persistent woman "I have no plans...so I'll go to the library...a public library, for adults, school libraries don't have interesting books" he really hoped that would push her away but she looked excited and pumped up "Really! Maria wants to go too! Sorry girls,I'll go home with Thomas! Can't carry your bags today!" she waved happily as the others whispered insults towards her, this made Thomas sigh loudly "If you continue doing this your friends will stop talking to you" Maria just laughed telling him that was impossible since they were best friends. 

Thomas just turned around and started walking not wanting to spend more time with this airhead but in that moment Ms. Schuyler got in front of him with her ears down and her tail making a worried movement "Jefferson! Umm...h-how was...your first day? don't forget I'm always here to listen to you if anything bothers you..." he sighed internally, looks like she just discovered about his past so he gave her his best smile before taking Maria's hand "I'm fine! Lewis has been super nice to me. We are on our way to the library so if you could excuse us!" he started walking away fast with Maria, when they turned the corner he let go of her hand and the smile disappeared from his face "Uh? Thomas you are such a faker....it's like you have split personality!" that hit Thomas like a punch to the gut "Don't say that! Don't ever say that again! Just leave me alone! Go away!" 

He never let Maria apologize as he started running outside, some tears started falling from his eyes as he just wanted to escape, but his plan was stopped by a hand that grabbed his arm and a voice he didn't know "What's the matter Thomas? Why are you crying?" he looked at the man with wide eyes before trying to pull his arm away "Im not crying you jerk! let go of my arm! Who the hell are you?" the man looked at him with a puzzled expression "You don't know me? You never came for me Thomas, so i came for you instead" this made Thomas angrier and scared, this guy didn't have ears, he was an adult, he could be a kidnapper or a pervert "Let go of me! How do you know my name? Who are you?!" the older man let go of Thomas's arm as he smiled softly "I'm a fighter!...well this is awkward....Lafayette never told you about me?". 

At the mention of Lafayette all the feelings of anger and being scared left Thomas's body and were replaced by happiness and curiosity "You are Laf's friend? But you never came to our house, right? I'd have remembered that. What's your name?" he grabbed the others arm waiting for an answer, his cheeks were a bit roisy now and his heart beat faster "My name is Alexander and I came to see you Thomas" the small boy couldn't hide the happiness those words brought to him, he looked up at Alexander and before shyly asking "Hey, are you busy now? let's go make some memories!" he hugged Alexander's arm as the others face got a bit red at the question " Let's. Whatever you want Thomas" he smiled and followed the boy who pulled him towards a park. 

Some time later they were smiling and posing for a picture, Thomas thanked the woman who helped taking it before checking all the pictures they had taken "Awesome! We took a ton of pictures" Alexander chuckled as he watched Thomas "So this is making memories?" he had had another idea crossing his mind but he would leave it in the back of his mind "That's right! I'll print them later. You better not throw them out, Alexander!" the older man chuckled as he walked with Thomas to a bench "That sounds lovely but let's talk some more. Won't that make for better memories?" Thomas shakes his head as he sat down "You forget without photos...so we have to take pictures first. Otherwise you'll just forget I was ever here! And don't say you won't...because you will...it's alright, it can't be helped" Alexander frowned as he heard the other talking, he knew nothing about him, just his name and that he is Lafayette's brother but those words were pretty sad for such a young boy. 

Thomas continued looking at the pictures as he softly smiled "It's pointless making memories with a stranger....but Alexander, you are Laf's friend...to me that counts for a lot!" then his expression changed to an embarrassed one "But...I never knew. That Laf had an adult friend" 

Alexander chuckled at his words as he patted the top of his own head "Oh, my ears? Don't worry, I won't do anything to you" just after he said that he put his hand on Thomas's cheek and moved forward giving him a soft peck on the lips it didn't last long because Thomas pushed him away putting his hands over Alexander's lips, he looked angry. 

"I don't believe you! Screw you Alexander! You said you wouldn't do anything!" Alex chuckled as he grabbed Thomas's hand "It was only a kiss...please lend me your strength, from now on, the two of us...must be joined by a deep bond. A bond stronger than any other pair" in that moment Alexander kissed Thomas's hand making him close his eyes as his cheeks went a deep scarlet red 'Strong...deep...bond? Stop it, you can't...words like that make my head spin' when Alexander moved closer again he could feel another fighter was near so he moved away, that gave Thomas some space to be able to talk again, he had a serious expression. 

"Does that mean you want to have sex?" Alexander got up and looked around "Not now. I couldn't get hard for a child Thomas" this made Thomas blush bright red and his tail moved from one side to another in nervousness "it'd be a problem if you could!!! My mom would faint if I lose my ears at my age!!!" as he was debating whether he should believe Alexander or not based on the sudden kiss they shared a moment ago in that moment his concentration was broken by Alexander's words "I love you Thomas" he said it so easily like he was talking about the weather, that made Thomas look at him in shock "Huh?! Wha..?! Excuse me?!" he felt angry, he couldn't believe the other was using the word love so freely that's when Alexander repeated himself "I love you. I'll protect you. I'll do anything for you, Thomas. I give you all of me. My body, my heart, my soul. Everything for you, I'd even give you my life. I'll fight for you Thomas. So there's nothing to be afraid of" 

Thomas got even more flustered as he looked down trying to hide his face "H-how can you say stuff like that?!!!!" Alexander smiled as he got into a fighting stance "I can say it because I can cast spells with my words" in that moment a boy and a girl a bit older than Thomas appeared, the boy was the first one to speak "You?! You are still alive Alexander?!" in that moment Alexander unwrapped the bandages he had around his neck "I won't hand over Thomas" when the bandages were off Thomas gasped at what he saw there, he had the word Beloved carved into his skin, he couldn't believe it, that was the secret Lafayette had told only to him, he moved closer to Alexander and observed the name "Alex...what were you to Lafayette?...you.." Alexander wrapped his arms around Thomas pulling him closer against his body "I am the fighter for Beloved...and now I am yours Thomas" 

The girl gasped and glared at Alexander "Knock it off! You are crazy! A fighter can't serve two masters....What, since beloved is dead, now you are going to serve Loveless? That's not allowed!" Thomas was completely lost at what they were talking, he understood nothing and he was going crazy about it, that's when Alexander brought him out of his mind whispering softly against his black furr ears "Thomas...Don't worry, I'll explain later" he didn't answer, he was having a big debate inside his head, he didn't understand a thing and now just by listening to Alexander say his name he had tears falling from his eyes. 

The girl looked even angrier "Look what he's done! John, let me fight! He's got zero pride! I can't forgive him!" John nodded as he answered "I know. Go ahead Peggy! After all, this is our duty"

**Author's Note:**

> Characters(so far):
> 
> ▪Thomas as Ritsuka Aoyagi  
> ▪Lafayette as Seimei Aoyagi  
> ▪Alexander as Soubi Agatsuma  
> ▪Maria as Yuiko Hawatari  
> ▪Elizabeth Schuyler as Hitomi Shinonome  
> ▪John L. as Midori Arai  
> ▪Peggy as Ai Myoujin 
> 
> Main relationships:
> 
> ▪Jamilton  
> ▪HamiLaf 
> 
> If you find any typos or any errors I would love to read your feedback and remember Loveless belongs to the queen Yun Kouga and Hamilton belongs to History and the musical characters to Lin Manuel Miranda.


End file.
